ТАРДИС
Продукт технологии Повелителей Времени, хорошо управляемая ТАРДИС может доставить своих пассажиров в любую точку пространства и времени. Изнутри ТАРДИС намного больше, чем снаружи. Внешний вид её может меняться (система «хамелеон»). В сериале, Доктор плохо управляет кораблём — он украл вышедший из употребления ТАРДИС 40 типа (названный когда-то ТТ-капсула, чья система «хамелеон» была повреждена, и сама ТАРДИС «застряла» в виде полицейской будки Лондона 1963 года). Была украдена с Галлифрея, где была устаревшей. ТАРДИС в классических сериях также называли просто «корабль», «капсула» или даже «Полицейская Будка». Доктор Кто стал такой большой частью британской поп-культуры, что не только форма телефонной будки стала ассоциироваться с ТАРДИС, но и само слово «ТАРДИС» употребляется для описания чего-либо, что больше изнутри, чем снаружи. ТАРДИС является зарегистрированной торговой маркой Би-Би-Си. Главные характеристики ТАРДИС растут, не делаются (The Impossible Planet). Они берут энергию из нескольких источников, но в первую очередь из ядра искуственной чёрной дыры, Глаза Гармонии, созданного легендарным Повелителем Времени Омегой. В The Edge of Destruction (1964) источник силы ТАРДИС (он же «сердце ТАРДИС») находится под консолью, а именно под центральной колонной, подъемом и опусканием которой показывает, что функционирует. Другие элементы, необходимые для качественной работы ТАРДИС и требующиеся время от времени, включают ртуть (используемую в жидком состоянии), редкую руду Цейлон-7 (Vengeance on Varos, 1985) и «артронную энергию». Последняя представляет собой форму темпоральной энергии, вырабатываемой разумом Повелителей, что также помогает работе ТАРДИС (The Deadly Assassin, 1976; Four to Doomsday, 1982 и т. д.). До того, как ТАРДИС начнет полностью функционировать, сначала нужно его соединить с биологией Повелителя, что обычно достигается простым руководством ТАРДИС Повелителем, по крайней мере, на первое время. Это пришло от ещё одного устройства Рассилона, части биологического грима Повелителей, дающее симбиотическую связь с ТАРДИС и возможность противостоять физическому стрессу при путешествиях во времени (The Two Doctors, 1985). Без этого приспособления результатом будет молекулярная дезинтеграция; это служит гарантией отсутствия неправильного употребления путешествий во времени, даже если технология ТАРДИС будет копирована. Однажды машина времени совершенно возглавенствовала, но, тем не менее, с запасом в устройстве под названием «бриолевый небулайзер» её могли использовать любые виды. В соответствии с законами Повелителей, незаконное использование ТАРДИС влечет за собой «только один штраф», в смысле — смерть. Помимо способности путешествовать в пространстве и времени (а периодически — и в других измерениях), наиболее удивительная характеристика ТАРДИС заключается в том, что внутри она намного больше, чем снаружи. Это объясняется тем, что ТАРДИС является «пространственно трансцедентальной» — имеется в виду, что её внешняя и внутренняя части находятся в разных измерениях. В The Robots of Death (1977) Четвертый Доктор пытается объяснить это своему компаньону Лиле, используя в качестве аналогии такой пример: больший куб может появиться в меньшем, если находится вдалеке, однако непосредственно доступен в некоторое время. Согласно Доктору, межпространственная инженерия была ключом к открытиям Повелителей. Из-за этого непривычного аспекта ТАРДИС, заходящий внутрь корабля впервые обыкновенно в результате бывает шокирован и не верит глазам. Сьюзан, «внучка» Доктора, заявила, что дала имя ТАРДИС: «Я сделала (его) из инициалов». Как бы то ни было, слово «TARDIS» (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) точно так же употребляется для описания других транспортирующих капсул Повелителей. Также в сериях 2005 на мобильном Розы Тайлер высвечивается «звонит Тардис», что подразумевает — эту аббревиатуру можно писать и так (как Нато вместо НАТО). Как было показано в The Trial of a Time Lord (1986), опыт, собранный ТАРДИС и его командой, может быть записан и пересмотрен в Матрице — компьютерной системе Повелителей, хранящей все их знания. Доктор в этом эпизоде своими протестами подразумевает, что для ТАРДИС общаться с Матрицей не нормально. ТАРДИС Доктора ТАРДИС Доктора является устаревшим 40 типом ТТ-капсулы (вероятно, «ТТ» следует воспринимать как «time travel» — «путешествие во времени»), которую он неофициально «позаимствовал», покидая свою родную планету, Галлифрей. В "Planet of the Dead" он утверждает, что украл ее Было 305 зарегестрированных 40 типов, но все остальные не прошли комиссию и были переделаны в новые, улучшенные модели (The Deadly Assassin). Как бы то ни было, спустя годы появляются изменения в главной консольной комнате, и утверждение Второго Доктора в The Three Doctors (1972) — «А! Я вижу, ты слегка изменл ТАРДИС. Мне не нравится» — наводит на мысль, что Доктор обновлял системы ТАРДИСа от случая к случаю, считая, что это подразумевает: способности корабля с реконфигурацией внутренней архитектуры затрагивают и консольную комнату тоже. ТАРДИС уже был старым, когда Доктор впервые взял его, но насколько он древний, непонятно. В The Empty Child Девятый Доктор утверждает, что у него за спиной «900 лет путешествий в телефонной будке», имея в виду, что его ТАРДИС по крайней мере настолько стар (а судя по всему, и ещё древнее) на тот момент. Внешний вид Как уже было отмечено, хотя ТАРДИС способен превращаться во что-то из внешней среды, у Доктора он застрял в форме общественной полицейской телефонной будки (когда приземлился в 1963 и начал материализоваться вокруг настоящей будки), потому что у него сломалась система маскировки — буквально «устройство-хамелеон». В чем конкретно заключается поломка, никогда не уточнялось. Система впервые была упомянута во втором эпизоде серий, где Первый Доктор и Сьюзан отметили, что она сломалась, но без технического названия. Первоначально система называлась «камуфляж» (The Time Meddler, 1965). Название было изменено на «систему маскировки» в Logopolis (1981). Попытки починить маскировку были предприняты в Logopolis и Attack of the Cybermen, но успешная трансформация ТАРДИСа в форму оргАна и в замысловатые ворота была недолговечной, и вскоре ТАРДИС вернулся в первоначальное состояние. В Вооm Town (2005) Девятый Доктор намекает, что оставил попытки починить систему лишь некоторое время назад, привыкнув к будке — «Мне и так нравится». Косметически, внешность полицейской будки практически не изменялась, хотя небольшие изменения с годами всё же появлялись. Например, скрывающий телефон знак на двери изменялся — вместо черных букв на белом фоне появлялись белые по черному и белые по синему — в разное время. Другие обновления включают постоянные перемещения слов на панели: от «Срочные звонки» до «Все звонки». Знак «Полицейская будка» не менялся с 18 сезона. Раньше у ТАРДИСа была аптечка на двери, но она быстро исчезла. В The Empty Child открывается, что ТАРДИС, невзирая на внешний вид, как телефон не работает, поскольку не подключен. Несмотря на свой анахроничный вид полицейской будки, присутствие ТАРДИСа редко вызывало вопросы, когда он материализовался. В Вооm Town Доктор просто отметил, что люди не замечают странные вещи вроде ТАРДИСа, повторяя схожую мысль Седьмого Доктора в Remembrance of thе Daleks (1988) о том, что люди имеют «удивительную способность самообмана». В большинстве серий наружные двери будки ТАРДИСа действуют отдельно от серьёзных внутренних дверей, хотя иногда оба комплекта могут быть открыты одинаково, позволяя пассажирам выглядывать непосредственно наружу и наоборот. Вход в ТАРДИС открывается и запирается снаружи ключом, который Доктор хранит лично у себя, лишь изредка давая копии компаньонам. В сериях 2005 ключ также связан с ТАРДИСом, он способен сигнализировать о его присутствии или задержке его прибытия. Сигнал проявляется в нагревании и свечении ключа. Ключ от ТАРДИСа варьировался в дизайне от обычного ключа «Yale» до похожего на египетский ключ жизни с инопланетным уклоном — во время Третьего Доктора. Он появился вновь в виде ключа «Yale» в сериях 2005. Уровень охраны ТАРДИСа менялся от истории к истории. Первоначально у него было 21 различное отверстие, и ключ плавился, будучи помещенным не туда, куда следует (The Daleks, 1963). Первый Доктор также был способен разблокировать ТАРДИС своим звонком (The Web Planet) и восстановить его, используя свет инопланетного солнца, направляя его сквозь алмаз в звонке (The Dalek’s Master Plan). Изменение дизайна ключей наводит на мысль, что Доктор каждый раз менял и блокирующую систему, которая в некоторых случаях не всегда срабатывала. В Spearhead From Space (1970) Третий Доктор сказал, что у замка есть детектор метаболизма, так что даже если кто-нибудь незаконно и будет обладать ключом, двери все равно не откроются. Девятый Доктор утверждал, что через двери ТАРДИСа «не смогли прорваться орды Чингисхана — поверь, они очень старались» (Rose, 2005). В сущности, несколько людей ухитрились попросту забрести в ТАРДИС безо всяких проблем спустя годы, включая и тех, кто в последствии стали помощниками Доктора. Двери предположительно должны быть закрыты во время полета; в Planet of Giants открытие дверей во время дематериализации привело к тому, что ТАРДИС и все, кто в нем находился, усохли до кукольного размера. В The Enemy of the World (1967) взлет в то время, пока двери ещё были открыты, привел к немедленной декомпрессии — «выдуванию» злобных Саламандр из ТАРДИСа. Второй Доктор и его компаньоны прицепились к консоли, и кризис прошел, только когда Джемми смог закрыть двери. В The Warriors' Gate (1981) двери открылись во время полета между двумя вселенными, впустив тхарила Бирока. Повелители Времени (также, как и равные им по силе существа) способны перенаправлять полет ТАРДИСа (The Ribos Operation, 1978), как однажды сделала Рани, Повелитель (The Mark of Rani, 1985). Рани использовала удаленный контроль Статтенхейма, чтобы вызвать свой ТАРДИС. В The Two Doctors Второй Доктор также использовал переносной контроль Статтенхейма. В заключительной серии 2005 Девятый Доктор с помощью звуковой отвертки включил ТАРДИС, послал Розу домой и одновременно активировал в ТАРДИС тревожную программу, находясь снаружи. Внешние измерения могут быть усилены через внутренние при экстраординарных обстоятельствах. В Frontios (1984), когда ТАРДИС был разрушен вызванным Трактаторами метеоритным дождем, то, что было внутри, частично вывалилось из будки, но Доктор в конечном счете обманул Грависа, предводителя Трактаторов, воссоздав корабль. В The Father’s Day (2005) темпоральный парадокс привел к ране во времени, выкинув из неё внутреннюю обстановку корабля и оставив ТАРДИС пустой оболочкой телефонной будки (к тому же, как известно, неработающей). Тем не менее, Доктор пытался использовать ключ от ТАРДИСа в сочетании с небольшим электрическим зарядом, чтобы вернуть корабль, хотя процесс был прервал и ТАРДИС восстановился сам, после разрешения парадокса. Внутренний вид Даже сквозь двери будки видно, что ТАРДИС огромен. Конкретная вместительность ТАРДИСа не уточнялась, но помимо жилых частей, интерьер вмещает в себя художественную галерею (которая вообще-то неработающая станция), ванную с бассейном, медицинский отдел и несколько кирпичностенных складов (всё показано в The Invasion of Time, 1978). Части ТАРДИСа могут быть изолированны друг от друга или изменены; Доктор в Castrovalva был способен рассказать о 25 % структуры ТАРДИСа для обеспечения дополнительного доверия. Несмотря на распространенное заблуждение, что ТАРДИС внутри безграничен, это не так. В Full Circle (1980) Романа утверждает, что вес ТАРДИСа в схожей с земной гравитации Альзариуса был равен 5*106 кг. Возможно, имелся в виду вес его внутренней обстановки, так как несколько раз было показано, что ТАРДИС настолько легок, что его без труда способны поднять несколько людей (как обычную будку). Явная архитектура будущего в ТАРДИСе «закруглена». В контексте ТАРДИСа это значит, что украшающий стены комнат (включая консольные) и корридоры декор основан на круге. Некоторые кругляшки скрывают устройства и механизмы ТАРДИСа (это показано во многих сериях — The Wheel in Space, 1968; Logopolis, Castrovalva, 1981; Arc of Infinity, 1983; Terminus, 1983 и Attack of Cybermen, 1985). Дизайн кругляшек варьировался от основ, вырезанных на черном фоне до фотографических изображений, напечатанных на стенах и до прозразных, светящихся дисков в более поздних сериях. Во второй консольной комнате большинство кругляшков были исполнены в деревянной панели, с некоторым декором, проявившемся в стеклянных вкраплениях. В новых сериях кругляшки также присутствуют, встроены в стены новой консольной комнаты. Прочие комнаты включают жилые помещения для многих компаньонов Доктора, хотя спальня самого Доктора не упоминалась и не показывалась. Также в ТАРДИСе есть Нулевая комната, защищенная от остальной вселенной и и обеспечившая спокойную обстановку для Пятого Доткора на время его пострегенерационного периода — и это только среди известных Доктору 25 %! Хотя внутренние корридоры не были показаны в сериях 2005, факт, что они всё ещё существуют, был отражен в Unquiet Dead, где Доктор давал Розе несколько очень четких указаний пути к гардеробу ТАРДИС. Гардероб несколько раз упоминался в оригинальных сериях и был показан в The Androids of Tara (1978), The Twin Dilemma (1984), Time and Rani (1987). Обновленная версия гардероба, из которой Десятый Доктор выбирал себе новую одежду, былы показана в The Christmas Invasion (2005) как крупная многоуровневая комната со спиральной лестницей. Много комнат обещают показать в последующих сериях. Чаще всего из комнат показывается консольная, где находится панель контроля полета. В оригинальных сериях у ТАРДИСа есть по меньшей мере две комнаты управления — главная, с белыми стенами, футуристического вида, очень часто используемая на протяжении всей истории программы, и вторая, использовавшаяся во время 14 сезона, более античного вида, с деревянными панелями. В серии Третьего Доктора The Time Monster (1972) была драматически изменена консольная комната ТАРДИСа, даже кругляшки. Впрочем, в следующей же серии Доктор всё привел в порядок. В сериях 2005 эта комната стала куполообразной, с органически смотрящимися поддерживающими колоннами. Теперь внутренние двери отсутствуют, зато внешние — двери будки — отчетливо видны изнутри ТАРДИСа. Как произошло такое радикальное изменение, не объяснено, хотя есть мнение, что ТАРДИС самовосстановился после серьезного повреждения, своеобразно «регенерировавшись». Консоль ТАРДИСа Главная черта комнат управления, в любой из известных конфигураций, это консоль ТАРДИСа, содержащая инструменты, контролирующие функции корабля. Появления главной комнаты управления широко варьировались, но всегда делились на ведущие детали: пьедъесталы, контролирующие периферию, и движущуюся колонну в центре, подпрыгивающую вверх-вниз при полете ТАРДИСа, как насос. Хотя существуют различные мнения, но расположение панелей подразумевает, что они созданы для управления больше, чем кем-то одним. Поэтому считается (хотя об этом нигде не упоминается), что ТАРДИСом должны управлять от трех до шести Повелителей Времени. Это может объяснить, почему Доктор склонен маниакально носиться вокруг консоли, пилотируя ТАРДИС. Консолью можно управлять вне зависимости от ТАРДИСа. Во время Третьего Доктора он отсоединил консоль от ТАРДИСа, чиня её. В Inferno (1970) Доктор избавился от отсоединенной консоли в параллельной вселенной. Центральная колонна по-другому называется «временнoй ротор», хотя впервые это название было употреблено в The Chase (1965) по отношению к другому инструменту на консоли ТАРДИСа. Тем не менее, этот термин по отношению к колонне существовал довольно долго. В текущий момент это определение практически не используется. Вторая комната была меньше, с контролем, спрятанным под деревянными панелями, и без центральной колонны. В новых сериях главная консоль расположена по кругу и делится на шесть сегментов (что подтверждает версию «от трёх до шести»), а колонна и панели слегда светятся зеленым, вновь соединяясь с потолком. В новых сериях консоль больше бросается в глаза, чем предыдущие, и с кое-каким барахлом из различных докторских эр, включая небольшой звонок и «велосипедный насос», позже идентифицированный в Attack of the Graske (интерактивном мини-эпизоде Десятого Доктора) как контроллер петли воронки. Два других контроллера, пространственный стабилизатор и векторный прослеживатель, тоже были идентифицированы, но как-то расплывчато. А как показано в World War Three, сейчас на консоли закреплен работающий телефон. Насколько Доктор контролирует ТАРДИС, в течение серий описывалось противоречиво. Поначалу Первый Доктор не мог аккуратно пилотировать ТАРДИС, но, естественно, набираясь опыта на практике, он управлял кораблем всё лучше. После сезона The Key to Time (1978-79) Доктор установил наобумер на консоль, и это мешало ему (и задерживало сильного и злого Черного Стража) узнать, где ТАРДИС окажется в следующий раз. В конце концов это устройство было убрано (Leisure Hive,1980). В новых сериях Доктор демонстрирует неплохое владение ТАРДИСом, хотя иногда он и допускал ошибки, вроде возвращения Розы на Землю годом позже планированного (Aliens of London, 2005) или приземления в 1879 вместо 1979 (Tooth and Claw, 2006). В Boom Town часть консоли ТАРДИСа открылась, и там было видно нечто светящееся, описанное Доктором как «сердце ТАРДИСа» (или его «душа»). В The Parthing of the Ways (2005) было показано, что «сердце» соединено с мощнейшей энергией воронки. Системы ТАРДИС Из-за того, что ТАРДИС такой старый, он склонен ломаться. Доктор часто залезает с головой под панели, с некоторой любезностью или без, время от времени давая консоли «поддержку восприятия» (хороший удар кулаком по консоли), чтобы она работала как следует. С другой стороны, сущность ТАРДИСа может основываться на чем-то вроде этого. Усиление восстановления, контроля и поддержки часто составляло «заговор» устройств ТАРДИСа на протяжении всего показа, создавая забавную иронию, весьма продвигавшую пространственно-временную машину, которая иногда становилась устаревшим и ненадежным куском хлама. Контролирующие системы ТАРДИС владеет телепатическим устройством, хотя Доктор предпочитает управлять им вручную. В Pyramids of Mars (1975) Четвертый Доктор говорит Сутеку, что контроль ТАРДИСа изоморфичен, подразумевая, что только Доктор может им управлять. Тем не менее, эта характеристика появляется и исчезает в драматически подходящие ситуации, и различные компаньоны Доктора были способны не только управлять ТАРДИСом, но даже и помогать пилотировать его. Предполагается, что либо Доктор наврал Сутеку, чтобы от него отделаться, либо изоморфическая характеристика — охранная, и Доктор может включать и выключать её в любое удобное для него время. В Journey's End (2007) доктор сообщает, что управления ТАРДИСа рассчитано на шесть пилотов, но ему приходится управляться с этим в одиночку - так он объясняет жуткую тряску при полёте и свои метания вокруг консоли. Помимо шума, сопровождающего дематериализацию, в The Web of Fear (1966) консоль ТАРДИСа также ритмично светилась во время приземления, хотя главный индикатор полета — движение центральной колонны. Ещё у ТАРДИСа есть сканер, с помощью которого команда может исследовать обстановку снаружи до того, как покинуть корабль. В сериях 2005 дисплей сканера установлен на консоли и способен отображать телевизионные сигналы — так же, как и различные компьютерные функции. В некоторых сериях Первого Доктора консольная комната также содержала машину, распределяющую еду между Доктором и его помощниками. Эта машина исчезла после первых же нескольких серий, хотя и упоминалась в связи с созданием кухни ТАРДИСа. Защита Некоторые из прочих функций ТАРДИСа включали силовое поле и Враждебную Переместительную Систему (HADS), которая могла телепортировать корабль, если он атакован (The Krotons, 1968). Силовое поле, возможно, сейчас больше не существует, так как для его обеспечения было подключено внешнее устройство, экстраполятор (The Parthing of the Ways). Звонок Хлойстера звучит при «природных катастрофах» (Logopolis). Интерьер ТАРДИСа подходит под «межпространственную темпоральную грацию» (The Hand of Fear, 1976). Четвертый Доктор пояснял, что это значит чувствовать вещи, не выходя из ТАРДИСа. Практический эффект от этого выражается тем, что никакое оружие не может быть использовано внутри ТАРДИСа. Но судя по всему, эта система ненадежна и постоянно ломается, так как оружие стреляло и в Earthshock (1982), и в The Parthing of the Ways. В Arc of Infinity Пятый Доктор планировал починить это устройство, но отвлекся событиями серии. Прочие системы ТАРДИС также предоставляет своим пассажирам способность понимать и разговаривать на любых языках. Это заранее было описано в The Masque of Mandragora (1976) как «дар Повелителя Времени», которым Доктор поделился со своими компаньонами, но в конечном счете этот «дар» был приписан телепатическому полю ТАРДИСа (The End of the World, 2005). В The Christmas Invasion открывается, что Доктор — сам необходимый элемент для этой способности. Роза была неспособна понимать Сикораксов, пока Доктор был в пострегенерационном кризисе. В The Impossible Planet (2006) сказано, что ТАРДИС в норме переводит и надписи; в этом эпизоде ТАРДИС не был способен перевести инопланетную надпись, и Доктор сказал, что это значит — язык «невероятно» стар. Временами ТАРДИС показывает признаки своего собственного сознания. В сериях, начиная с The Edge of Destruction — а это вторая серия с начала показа — упорно намекается, что корабль «живой», обладает интеллектом и связан с теми, кто в нем путешествует; Восьмой Доктор назвал ТАРДИС «сентиментальным». В The Parthing of the Ways Доктор оставил послание Розе, где он, в уверенности, что никогда не вернется, просит её «позволить ТАРДИСу умереть». Позже в этом же эпизоде Роза говорит, что «эта штука живая», хотя неизвестно, говорила она в прямом смысле или переносном. Прочие ТАРДИСы В сериях появлялись и другие ТАРДИСы. ТАРДИС Рани принимал вид двухэтажного красного автобуса № 22. У Мастера был свой ТАРДИС, более усовершенствованная модель. Его маскировка полностью функционированная, так что он появлялся в различном виде, включая напольные часы, камин и ионическую колонну. Один ТАРДИС может материализоваться в другом, если оба ТАРДИСа захвачены точно в одном месте. В Logopolis Мастер обманом завлек Доктора в материализацию своего ТАРДИСа вокруг ТАРДИСа Мастера, что создало повторяющуюся пространственную петлю, в которой каждый ТАРДИС появлялся в комнате управления другого. Оригинал *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ТАРДИС Категория:Доктор Кто